Village People zum Geburtstag
by BackAngel122
Summary: Provenza hat Geburtstag und bekommt sein Geschenk vom Team auf eine etwas andere Art überreicht.


Es war der 27. August - Louie Provenzas Geburtstag.  
Wie jeden Tag fuhr der Lieutenant nach seinem Frühstück mit Patrice ins Büro der Major Crimes Abteilung. Seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr war er nun mit Patrice zusammen und bereute diese Beziehung keineswegs. Es verwunderte ihn zwar etwas, dass seine Freundin seinen Geburtstag in diesem Jahr mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, aber andererseits legte er auf diesen Tag auch nicht wirklich viel Wert, was er ihr bei seinem letzten Geburtstag vermutlich klar gemacht hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken fuhr Provenza seinen Wagen kurz vor 9 in die Garage des LAPD Gebäudes und begab sich dann im Fahrstuhl ins Büro. Dort angekommen ging er geradewegs zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Verwundert hob er den Kopf und bemerkte, dass das Büro komplett lehr war. Der Lieutenant fragte sich, ob er einen Einsatz verpasst hatte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber sofort wieder, da die anderen ihn sonst angerufen hätten. Mit einem Schulterzucken und einem kleinen Murren, als er den Aktenstapel sah, machte er sich daran, diese zu bearbeiten.

-Etwas früher im Pausenraum-  
Es war 7:30 als sich das Team der Major Crimes Abteilung im Pausenraum traf. Natürlich wussten alle das ihr hauseigener Grummelbär heute Geburtstag hatte. Und es war nich nur irgendein Geburtstag - es war sein 70. Geburtstag. Und für diesen besonderen Tag hatten sie sich etwas spezielles ausgedacht. Zusammen hatte das neunköpfige Team Kisten und Tüten in den Pausenraum geschleppt.  
Etwas außer Atem nahm Andy den Kaffee an, den Sharon ihm gerade reichte. "Und ihr seid sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte Mike als er die letzte Tüte abstellte. Sharon die nun mit der Kaffeekanne durch die Runde ging und alle Tassen füllte, lächelte und sagte "Ich glaube von dem Auftritt wird er nicht so begeistert sein, wie von seinem Geschenk, aber er wird es überstehen." Zustimmend nickte Rusty. "Und außerdem war der Auftritt ja auch meine Idee. Also kann er höchstens auf mich sauer sein. Und das wird auch nur ein paar Stunden andauern, also ist alles gut." Nun brachte auch Buzz sich in das Gespräch ein "Aber wenn alles funktionieren soll, sollten wir uns langsam mal umziehen und das ganze nochmal üben bevor der Lieutenant kommt oder?" Der Rest der Gruppe stimmte ihm zu und so fingen sich alle, außer Rusty, Sharon und Amy, an umzuziehen. Als das getan war, kümmerte sich Julio um sie Musik, Rusty ging mit Gus nochmal die Choreographie durch und Sharon und Amy halfen Mike, Buzz, Andy und Dr. Morales ihre Bärte anzukleben.  
Mittlerweile war es 8:30 als Sharon einen Anruf von Patrice bekam. Diese sollte Bescheid sagen, wenn Louie von zu Hause losfuhr. Natürlich war sie in den Plan des Teams eingeweiht und würde später auch ins Büro kommen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch legte Sharon auf und drehte sich zu ihrem Team, das nun in voller Montur vor ihr stand. Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen informierte sie alle, dass sie nun noch ca. eine halbe Stunde Zeit hätten, ehe der Lieutenant im Büro auftauchen würde. "Ok, Rusty hilf mir mal bitte mit den Lautsprechern und Gus bring bitte den Laptop mit." sagte Buzz nun und trug mit Rustys Hilfe die Lautsprecher ins Büro. Die beiden stellten sie so auf, dass man sie nicht sofort sah, sie aber trotzdem einen guten Klang erzeugten. Gus hatte den Laptop auf einen der hinteren Tische gestellt und schon mit den Lautsprechern per Bluetooth verbunden. Buzz stellte noch alles richtig ein und zusammen gingen sie wieder in den Pausenraum. "Also die Technik wäre dann bereit." teilte Buzz den anderen mit. "Gut dann gehen jetzt alle auf ihre Plätz. Rusty ins Büro mit dem Laptop unter den Tisch, Mike mit Andy und Buzz in mein Büro und Gus mit Julio und Dr. Morales hinter die Trennwand gegenüber vom Technikraum. Amy und ich werden hier bleiben und dann mit dem Geschenk und der Torte ins Büro kommen." Damit begaben sich alle in ihre "Verstecke". Andy zog noch die Jalousien in Sharons Büro zu und wartete dann mit den anderen auf Rustys Signal. Im Pausenraum stellten Amy und Sharon den Kuchen noch auf einen Wagen und dekorierten ihn mit 7 Wunderkerzen. Auf dem Kuchen war ein Bild vom Team, mit Provenza in der Mitte, aufgedruckt und darunter stand 'Happy Birthday Lieutenant !'. Nun hieß es warten bis der Lieutenant das Büro betrat.

-Jetzt-  
Es war 9:15 als Rusty das Zeichen durch ein leichtes Husten gab. Gleich darauf drückte er auf "Play" und die Musik von Y.M.C.A. begann zu spielen. Erschrocken riss Provenza den Kopf nach oben und sah sich suchend nach der Quelle des "Lärms" um. Da ging auch schon Sharons Bürotür auf und ein Polizist (Mike), ein Cowboy (Andy) und ein Bauarbeiter (Buzz) kamen herausgetanzt. Fast gleichzeitig kamen ein Rocker (Dr. Morales), ein Indianer (Gus) und ein Soldat (Julio) von der anderen Seite. Zusammen stellten die sechs sich in den Gang vor Provenzas Schreibtisch und fingen an zu tanzen. Mit einem verstörten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete Louie das Geschehen vor ihm und wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte.  
In der Zwischenzeit war auch Patrice im Büro angekommen und hatte sich unauffällig in den Pausenraum begeben. "Wie ich höre, ist Louie noch nicht völlig verzweifelt aus dem Büro geflüchtet." lachte sie leise. "Nein ich glaube eher das der Schock, der ihn ganz steif werden lässt, genau das verhindert. jedenfalls bis sie fertig mit dem tanzen sind." entgegnete nun Sharon und die drei Frauen fingen an zu lachen. Da sich das Lied langsam dem Ende neigte, brachten die drei den Kuchenwagen vors Büro und Patrice nahm das Geschenk für ihren Freund.  
Im Büro waren die sechs Tänzer, mittlerweile lachend, zum Ende gekommen und Rusty kam grinsend unter seinem Tisch hervor. Da er seinen anfänglichen Schock nun überwunden hatte, sah Louie seinen besten Freund böse an und setzte zum schreien an "Flynn was zum ..." Doch er wurde fast sofort unterbrochen, als Sharon und Amy mit dem Kuchen ins Büro kamen und das gesamte Team "Happy Birthday" anstimmte. Wobei sie es weniger sangen, denn alle mussten immer wieder anfangen zu kichern und zu lachen. Als sie es endlich hinter sich gebracht hatten, zündete Sharon die Wunderkerzen an. "Wir wünschen ihnen alles gute zum Geburtstag Lieutenant. Ich hoffe sie sind nicht zu geschockt um ihr Geschenk entgegen zu nehmen und ein Stück Kuchen mit uns zu essen." fing nun Sharon als erste an und konnte sich ein Lächeln dabei nicht verkneifen. "Ähm Captain ich... Also um ehrlich zu sein, DAS" dabei zeigte er auf deine grinsenden Kollegen "Habe ich auf keinen Fall erwartet. So etwas schräges hätte ich nicht mal ihnen zugetraut Captain. Ich will ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber wie kommen sie auf so eine däm... " Wieder wurde der Lieutenant unterbrochen. Patrice kam lächelnd mit dem Geschenk ins Büro und sagte beim gehen "Louie Schatz reg dich nicht so auf. Ich fand die Idee sehr schön und lustig dazu." Nun sah er seine Freundin an. "Du wusstest davon und hast mir nichts gesagt?!" Lächelnd tätschelte Patrice, die nun neben ihm stand, seine Schulter "Ach Louie dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung geworden. Außerdem hat dieser kleine Auftritt hier ja auch mit deinem Geschenk zu tun." Damit überreichte sie ihm das kleine Paket, lächelte den anderen zu und zeigte den "Jungs" einen Daumen nach oben. Verwirrt sah Provenza erst auf das Geschenk in seinen Händen und dann wieder zu Patrice und dem Team. "Was bitte soll denn an einem Geschenk gut sein, dass mit einer Tanzeinlage der Village People anfängt, bei der sogar Flynn mittanzt?!" Augenrollend antwortete nun Andy "Jetzt mach das Geschenk endlich auf oder wir tanzen nochmal!" Diese "Drohung" schien auszureichen, denn der Lieutenant fing leise vor sich hin maulend an, sein Geschenk auszupacken.  
In der kleinen Schachtel befanden sich verschiedene Dinge, zum Beispiel ein Stadtplan von New York, eine kleine Freiheitsstatue, ein gelbes Spielzeugtaxi und ein Umschlag auf dem "Lt. Provenza" stand. Er nahm den Umschlag aus der Schachtel und holte eine Karte heraus. Als er sie öffnete, rutschten zwei Flugtickets nach New York heraus. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sie und sah dann in die Runde, die im nur lächelnd beim auspacken zuschaute. Kommentarlos legte er die Tickets beiseite, sah wieder auf die Karte und las "Wir wünschen ihnen alles gute zum 70. Geburtstag. Wir hoffen sie genießen die Woche Erholung in New York mit Patrice :)" darunter hatte noch das ganze Team unterschrieben. Louie klappte die Karte wieder zu und legte sie zusammen mit den Tickets wieder in die Schachtel. Immer noch sprachlos stand er schließlich auf und sah seine Kollegen, die mittlerweile irgendwie zu seiner Familie geworden waren, an und musste selbst etwas lächeln. "Was ist Provenza hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" grinste Flynn und bekam dafür einen kleinen Knuff von Sharon in den Arm. Provenza, der seine Sprache nun wiedergefunden hatte, sah seinen Captain dankend an und sagte dann "Danke Captain. Eigentlich wollte ich mich gerade bei allen bedanken, aber Flynn lasse ich jetzt aus. Das ganze Gehüpfe ist wahrscheinlich eh auf deinem Mist gewachsen. Aber an den Rest des Teams: Vielen Dank für dieses Geschenk. Die Übergabe war zwar etwas speziell" dabei sah er Andy etwas böse an "Aber trotzdem bedanke ich mich dafür. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mit so einem Geschenk nicht gerechnet hätte. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht ganz, was New York mit den Village People zu tun haben soll." Nun schaltete Andy sich wieder ein "Erstens: Gern geschehen, auch wenn du die meiste Zeit unerträglich bist, haben dich alle hier doch auf die ein oder andere Art ganz gern ... irgendwie." Dafür fing er sich einen bösen Blick von Sharon ein, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und sprach dann weiter "Was die Village People allerdings mit New York zutun haben, lässt du dir besser von Rusty erklären. Das "Gehüpfe" war nämlich eigentlich seine Idee." Damit übergab er das Wort an Rusty, welcher den Lieutenant gar nicht erst zum sprechen kommen ließ.  
"Als ich ihnen allen vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren gesagt habe, das ich schwul bin, haben sie Lieutenant mir danach bei unserem Gespräch gesagt, dass sie damit klarkommen, solange ich nicht wie die Village People herumlaufe. Da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nie etwas von dieser Gruppe gehört hatte, habe ich sie gegoogelt. Dabei habe ich unter anderem auch herausgefunden, dass die Gründungsstadt der Village People quasi New York war. Und als Sharon dann vor ein paar Wochen die Idee mit der Reise für sie und Patrice hatte, ist mir das wieder eingefallen und der Rest des Teams fand die Idee mit dem Tanzen auch nicht so schlecht. Also haben sie die Choreographie einstudiert und es war alles meine Schuld. Und ich habe mich trotzdem an ihre "Bedingung" gehalten, weil ich mich nicht verleidet habe." Mit einem Grinsen und einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck beendete Rusty seine Erklärung und wartete nun auf Provenzas Reaktion. "Mh na schön. Aber ich hoffe das ich euch alle nie wieder in so einem Aufzug sehen muss. Nicht mal wenn es zu einem Geschenk gehört!" entgegnete der Lieutenant nun in seiner ganz eigenen, grummeligen Art. "Ah da ist der alte Grummelbär ja wieder. Ich hab mich schon gefragt wie lange dieser "Sprachlos Zustand" anhält." lachte Andy nun und auch die anderen konnten sich das Lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen. Provenzas Protest "Ach halt die Klappe Flynn!" ging dabei fast völlig unter. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, nahm Sharon ein Messer und fing an der Kuchen in Stückchen zu schneiden. Zusammen mit Amy verteilte sie diese auf die Teller und sagte dann "So da wir ja jetzt alles geklärt haben: Wer möchte Kuchen?" Daraufhin nahm sich jeder einen Teller mit Kuchen und ein Glas Apfelwein, den Amy schon vorher eingefüllt hatte. Als jeder ein Glas und einen Teller in den Händen hielt, hob Sharon ihr Glas etwas hoch und sah ihren Lieutenant an "Auf das Geburtstagskind und das er uns noch lange erhalten bleibt." Damit prosteten ihm alle mit einem Lächeln zu und fingen durch Flynns Kommentar wieder an zu lachen. "Auf ein weiteres Jahr mit der grummeligsten Nervensäge des LAPD!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
G. W. Bailey hat heute am 27. August Geburtstag und wird 74 Jahre alt. Da in der Serie nie etwas zu Geburtstagen gesagt wird habe ich einfach dieses Datum genommen. In dem Sinne: HAPPY BIRTHDAY G.W. BAILEY!


End file.
